I'll show you how
by SisterSnorfl
Summary: If you have no mercy on a hot day during work and continue to flirt with your boss you will get your reward sooner or later, here or there, or even somewhere you haven't expected at all. Rated M for certain reasons! You've been warned. This one is written as a distraction for a dear friend who lately has been and still is very, very busy. Relax...


**Author's disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and Inspector Lynley remains the property of Elizabeth George. This is written purely for entertainment and no profit is derived nor sought.

 **Warning:** This story is written in the erotic fiction genre. It is rated MA, contains graphic sex scenes, swearing and adult words to describe sexual parts. I make no apologies for this. If you read this note and still choose to read on then become offended, it was your own choice. No one forced you - least of all me.

 **Summary:** If you have no mercy on a hot day during work and continue to flirt with your boss you will get your reward sooner or later, here or there, or even somewhere you haven't expected at all. This one is written as a distraction for a dear friend who lately has been and still is very, very busy. Relax...

* * *

 **.**

 **I'll show you how!**

 **.**

* * *

"And now for you, little Miss Sunshine..." DS Barbara Havers grinned but didn't back away from DI Tommy Lynley.

"We're not yet finished, Sir." she answered and opened her notepad. "Right. What do we have?We've been to Mr Michaels... we've checked on Kajiguro... we've nicked James Flanders! That was great! Then... Oh, after we've had a jaw Ms Mayfield finally has stopped flirting with you-"

"Well, you've taken it over for her."

"Don't be stupid. I wasn't flirting with you!" Barbara shook her head. But she gave him a sassy grin. She knew she has been flirting with the Inspector. He still stood only one foot away from her and his scent filled her nose. Looking up at him but wiping away her desirous thoughts of snogging him against the wall of this back yard she continued with their schedule. After all they still were at work. "Paperwork for court- ah, well, that was my task anyway... Hm... A quick dinner on the way to this bar – check. A pint, or two, or three on _your_ bill!" she gave him a reproachful glare across the rim of her reading glasses. "...while we talked with this ...ugh ...frigid landlady – check. Now there's only one thing left: check out. Will you call... oh, well, yes, you already do that..."

* * *

"...yes ...mhm ...no, not anymore. And DI Lynley... Well, thank you." Lynley ended the call. It was time to turn his attention back to his Sergeant. "And _now_ for you, little Miss Sunshine."

Perhaps a quick dinner was too less and two pints of beer were too much but it made Barbara really start to chuckle when he suddenly towered over her with a naughty grin. Although she still did not back away. In a way he was right. Today she had teased her boss with no end. She had been in such a good mood that no possible frivolity was left aside. Now it looked as if she had to pay up for it.

Involuntarily she stopped breathing, when she realised she would not be able to back away from him even if she would have wanted to because in her behind there already was the wall of that small beer-garden. She could not even flee to any side because Lynley's arms, preventing him from leaning against her, were propped against the wall to her left and to her right. From the determined look in his eyes she could tell he was going to kiss her. She had challenged him all day. Now she would get her reward.

"You have teased me throughout the entire day, Barbara." His voice was hoarse. Her eyes darted to his lips. "And you know it."

Since he still did not finally bend down to her Barbara slowly became nervous and had to bite her lower lip. She wanted him to kiss her now. Right now! Although Tommy looked dark and menacing there still was the hint of a smile. Barbara's knees went weak. She loved that smile; always had and always will. Her eyes clearly were evidence of her longing for his lips to meet hers. Pupils dilated and heated looks from both sides bored into their souls. Tommy narrowed his eyes and searched for a positive answer to his unspoken question.

* * *

"Yes." she croaked. It actually was not really necessary because he could see it in her eyes, he could see it in her face, he could see it in her whole body language. Then his lips almost forcefully collided with hers and together they bumped into the wall. In an instant her arms grabbed his waist and she couldn't keep herself from pulling him against her. As if he was about to leave. A hot day, her flirtatious ambitions and even his not less mischievous grins to every single one of her remarks or looks or batting of her eyelids now took their toll.

This kiss had been inevitable and she had known it. Barbara had not only hoped for it. She had worked towards this. And now after checking out from work via telephone they had no more reason to keep up their professionalism. Her handbag dropped to the ground.

His groan filled her lungs when she opened her mouth and willingly let his tongue invade it. It was a hot fight. Although there had been such a lot of flirting today, they had not really seen the force of this kiss coming nor was it what they had intended with their cheeky banter.

"Oh, good gawd!" Barbara moaned with closed eyes and let her head fall back against the wall while his lips wandered down her throat to the top three buttons of her blouse she had opened around noon when they had eaten a sandwich on the sunny veranda of a café. It had been so hot. He had recognised it and approved of it with a naughty lick of his lips. Now he was finally able to lick a trace across her décolletée. Her hips involuntarily pressed against his. There was a promising bulge in his pants. She exhaled loudly. "Oh, yes!"

"Sergeant, I can't allow you to wear this tight blouse anymore." Tommy rasped onto a spot behind her ear. She wriggled her breast against his chest. "Mmmmh... You'd tempt my young Constab- Barbara!"

She had snaked a leg around his. Thus she was hanging in his arms more than standing on the ground.

Suddenly the lights went out. The pub had closed earlier and the last bits of work inside obviously were done now.

"We should leave here!" he murmured sucking at her earlobe.

"Should we?" A light moan escaped into the still warm air of the beer garden.

"Your flat-" Barbara snorted in reply to his suggestion. "...or my house?"

She broke into an uncontrollable silly fit of giggles. While his hands were kneading her bum cheeks and his lips were leaving wet traces across every spot of naked skin they could reach on her front she told him that none of the places would be suitable.

"Not my flat, of course." she breathed. One of his hands wandered to her breast. "Mmmh, yes! Oh, good! And- ooh... your house is too crowded at the moment." She had started to push Tommy backwards and he was so busy touching and kissing her that he only recognised it when the hollows of his knees hit the wooden bench. He fell on his buttocks because Barbara had not stopped pushing him. Their lips found each other again and their tongues met in another twisting encounter while she sat down in his lap to straddle him.

"Barb- mmmh! But... we can't... here..." Tommy was a bit out of breath. Her hand was between them and tried to open his jeans. Where was this sudden unrestricted wantonness coming from? He knew it must have been their hot day with too much work and too much restrictions and too much flirting for being on a tough case but in actual fact he did not care much. She was having her way with him and who was he to stop her?

"I could show you how." she murmured seductively with the naughtiest undertone in her voice he had ever heard before. Tommy moved his hip so she was able to grab into his underwear and help his cock to a bit more freedom.

"There you are!" she mumbled against his lips. Five fingers around him made Tommy forget where he was. A shrill voice made him remember.

* * *

"You have one minute to leave through the backside gate, you juvenile vermin-" After a moment of shock Tommy and Barbara broke out in a fit of laughs. They were all but juvenile. They were a bit tipsy but forty-something definitely is not juvenile anymore. The shrill voice though was not impressed by their laughter. "-and then I'm going to turn on the lights and your footage will be sent to the police straight away."

By the mentioning of lights Tommy already had closed his pants and Barbara had picked up her bag. By the mentioning of calling the police both already had headed to the gate. Then they were running hand in hand across the gravel of the car park. They had known they would have one or two pints tonight so they had been brought here by Winston. It had been the plan to take a taxi home from here but first they just rushed down the street and out of sight. They definitely would not want to be caught by the frigid landlady nor would they want their colleagues check on the fore-mentioned CCTV footage.

* * *

The hand holding run turned into a walk close to each other. Barbara's arm was looped around his waist and his arm laid on her shoulder, pulling her close to his side. Both were foolishly grinning.

"What now?" she asked.

"Do we want another pint?" he asked in return.

"Didn't we have enough already?" she replied.

"What about a shot and..." Tommy turned her around, pulled her into a gateway and then pushed her against the wall. "a hot shot?!"

When he continued their snog from the beer-garden Barbara was able to feel that his arousal had not much lessened. Unashamed he ground it into her belly. She returned the favour with slow rolling moves. Her handbag slipped to the ground.

"Oh, Tommy!" she moaned into his ear when he once more let his teeth nibble at her skin on her shoulder. His hand wandered down the side of her thigh and grabbed her knee to pull it up to his hips. Barbara understood the hint and hooked her heel into the hollow of his knee. Now his fingers were at her front nestling with the zip of her jeans. With a delighted sigh she felt his hand slide under the cloth of her knickers. "Oh, Tommy! Oh, yes!" she moaned again. His middle finger gave a slightly heavier pressure than the rest and gliding across her damp curls it gave a wonderfully promising pressure onto her clit before he slid into more humid areas. Not knowing if she should push herself against his hand and deepen the wonderful friction or lift herself to get away from the sweet torture Barbara wriggled herself against the wall.

"Goodness gracious, Tom-mmmh, oh...!" she sighed. His middle finger had reached her centre and was about to push inside. "No! Yes! Oh, good god, not here!" In the next moment it was only a whimpering sound she was able to give.

Meanwhile she stood slightly turned angular towards Tommy. His left hand was on her buttocks and his right hand was in her knickers and the slightest pressure of his left hand brought his unmoving right hand an inch into her. "Oh, hell aowmm... Mmh!"

A while ago already Barbara's knees had turned weak so she had to support herself by digging her fingers into the soft flesh of his nape and grabbing a stone of the wall with her other hand. When his tongue retreated from her mouth she was panting. "Stop it! We can't-"

"I could show you how." Tommy grinned with a naughty undertone in his voice. When he pulled at the waistband of her jeans to push it down both lost their safe stance and together they stumbled against a couple of rattling dustbins. They almost fell to the ground but laughed anyway and finally agreed that this was not the best place for those actions.

Barbara closed her jeans and Tommy watched her in the dim light. Their eyes were locked when he inhaled the scent of her juices on her finger. Then he sucked them from it. Watching him Barbara had slowed down and then stopped all her movements. She coughed.

"We have to get somewhere." she blurted out and fished for her bag on the floor. "Right now!"

Tommy's eyes lit up. Grabbing her hand and pulling her with him although she has not yet fully closed the zip he laughed into her face that he had a brilliant idea. "Come with me! It's not very far!"

* * *

Together, again hand in hand, they rushed, they almost ran down the street and then another street before they turned around a corner and Tommy lowered their pace. At a measured step they walked past a waiting crowd until they stood in front of the entrance of a modern night club with a fancy name. Barbara whispered that they surely would not let them in. In fact they were visibly older than the rest of the crowd and their clothes were distinctively different but Tommy just pulled out his wallet and showed a black plastic card with fluorescent letters and as if it was a wizard's wand it made the huge security guy open the thick red curtain at the entrance.

Immediately the noise from inside poured onto the street and Barbara and Tommy were ushered inside. It turned out to be the loudest spot there but deeper inside you could not call it quiet either. Tommy almost had to shout into Barbara's ear to make himself be heard.

"Remnants of my wilder days. And when I've tried to play the big brother for Peter." He grinned. "I failed. Not my style of music. And not really my style of people around here."

Barbara just nodded. Together they moved through the dancing crowd of rich kids towards the bar in the back and Tommy ordered two drinks. Conversation was too difficult so they mostly kept silent and only sipped at their cocktails. The only real conversation that happened between them was the silent conversation they had become used to over the years. Step by step they started to get closer and move with the hammering beats of that techno music.

Hidden in the dark shadow of the people around them their hips began to sway lasciviously against each other in their own interpretation of the rhythm. Over the rim of her almost empty glass Barbara gave him the hottest look she was able to and after he had ordered two more cocktails Tommy tried to kiss her but that did not find favour. Barbara avoided his lips and it only turned him on more and more. He could feel her breath on his face every time they came close. Then he called into her ear that nobody knew them here and nobody would care even if they snogged against the bar.

A few glances into the room proved it and so she gave in to the sensation of a passionate kiss in the middle of a crowded place of strangers. Eventually they parted their lips and stopped the grinding of their groins.

Extremely out of breath Barbara pulled his ear close to her lips and she tried to say it in the most seductive way she could at sound volume 10. "Let's get away from here! Now!"

He grinned in response. "I have a much better idea. Come with me."

Tommy took her by the hand and excitedly pulled her with him. They went towards the facilities.

"Tommy we can't..." she protested but only received a laugh from him.

"I'll show you how."

* * *

"No, it's..." He simply laughed her objections away.

They entered the toilet's entrance room. Nobody cared about them. The music here was almost as loud as it was outside and there were only a few people. Surprisingly there were men and women in this single room at the same time. She had never seen anything like this before. Barbara looked around in shock. At one sink two girls were sipping cocktails, one woman was doing her hair, in the corner two people were short before kissing and three young men were hurrying past them in order to leave. One cubicle was occupied. In the background there were more cubicles.

Tommy nodded and then came close to her ear with his lips. "I assure you, these are the best cleaned toilets in any of all the clubs in London." As if to prove it a cleaning woman came out of one the cubicles and a second was wiping a door in the back area. Another cleaning man just went to a sink to wipe it. Tommy gave her a reassuring but definitely naughty grin.

"We can't..." Barbara started again.

"I'll show you how!" Tommy growled into her ear and with his arms around her waist he dragged her into one of the interestingly huge cubicles.

* * *

His joyfully lascivious grin slowly died. It made place for an adventurous smile. Her eyes looked at him still with quite a bit of shock about this place and it only slowly turned into disbelief that this actually happened to her. Never would she have guessed but the whole situation was quite arousing. Her disbelief vanished completely when Tommy bent his head down to her and closed her still gaping mouth with a hot seething kiss. It numbed the last objections that wanted to pop up in a rational corner of her mind and Barbara even did not recognise that Tommy has locked the door behind her back. He pushed the handle of her handbag from her shoulder and it dropped to the ground. Who cares.

Suddenly it got out of hand. Kissing and grinding their groins together they stumbled from the right, then turned and stumbled to the left wall of the cubicle, both definitely not caring that it might be heard. Then they briefly stopped and watched each other.

Unadulterated lust was mirrored with pure desire. Tommy's hair was slightly ruffled and not at all properly combed back anymore. Her ponytail already had found its end somewhere in that dark gateway and their cheeks were burning red. Then passion took over again and his lips crushed on hers. While his impatient fingers opened the buttons of her blouse his tongue licked across her palate and fought with hers for dominance. Barbara was busy opening the fly of his pants and getting her hands into his underwear. She stepped back and reached the closed toilet, never letting go of his hard cock. Tommy followed and decided that he had opened enough of those tiny buttons. He could easily reach her breasts with his tongue.

Barbara knew she was completely wet by now and ready as she could be. The nudges of Tommy's fingers when he still impatiently opened the zip made it all better. In one go with her knickers he pulled her jeans down. He knew she was a light weight so his lips found hers again and he lifted her onto the flushing cistern. The expensive designer piece was not a chair but provided enough support for her small frame. With her legs now above the ground he was able to free one from the cloth. He needed access. Her left shoe fell to the ground. She did not recognise it. His pants were only halfway pushed down over his bum cheeks so Tommy completed her unfinished task. His erection sprang into fresh air, immediately covered with impatient strokes by Barbara's hand.

"Oh, bloody hell!" she panted, then her lips were sealed again. Breathing had become a minor task.

* * *

Kissing him she nudged her hand between their bodies to reach his testicles. They were solid as rocks. Another groan showed her his approval of how she cupped and squeezed them. She was quite pleased with what she felt too. Her fingers heavily played with them and he scratched his teeth across her bared shoulder in return. Her fingernails mimicked that feeling so it was Tommy's turn to voice his delight. He only quickly let his fingers slide through her swollen folds and across her aching clit. He moved closer and lifted her naked leg. A little nudge here, a bit of prodding there, and then, moaning deeply, he rammed his full length home, straight into her with not much more ado. His balls bumped hard against her soft skin and she cried into his ear in pleasure. He was sucking a wet trace across her neck and throat before she forced his head back up to her face again.

They went with the beat of the music but when the song changed into something heavier also their pace quickly turned faster. Barbara found support with one foot on the toilet roll holder and her right arm around his shoulders. His broad chest pressed her against the cool wall. Her fingernails scratched deep into the skin in his nape and her other hand grabbed hold onto his biceps. She knew that the heavy kneading on one of her breasts surely was going to leave its traces. With every thrust Tommy dug deeper into her pulsating centre. Her pussy welcomed him with repeated convulsions. She felt him quickly growing more inside and finally he hit her womb constantly.

"Oh, Tommmm!" she loudly groaned.

"Yes, baby, yes!" He was not less noisy.

* * *

They reached a point where they were each in their own passionate world, still connected through the unrestricted thudding and the feeling of each other so intimately close, ignoring the outer world's rhythm. The beating of the bass drum was not important anymore. They had their own drumming. The tip of his cock almost slid out of her until he pounded back deep inside with his full length. Still keeping his coming in control Tommy let his head fall back and if he was not squeezing his eyes he would have seen the crazy coloured patterns on the ceiling.

"Fuck me hard!" It briefly made him chuckle. He loved to hear that from her naughty lips and he loved that she had forgotten where they were. Barbara's head bumped against the tiles behind her and she did not see more than Tommy. The strong muscles of her inner walls pulled his dick inside rhythmically. His heavy thrusts made her exhale loudly with every push. The metal lid of the cistern was not completely fitting so it slid under her bottom with every move and banged against the wall each time Tommy dived into her hot wet pussy. She had to hold herself in place with her right leg snaked around his thighs.

"Aaaowmmmh!" Barbara cried. "Deeper!"

He obeyed. It was the beginning of a wonderful end. In the moment she began to milk him there was no stopping anymore. The sizzling tension of an approaching climax had hit its centre deep in her lower abdomen. She arched into his body with his hands on her bum cheeks and he also suddenly gave in to the sensation and stilled his thrusts when his muscles told him so. Tommy was no more able to complete her name. Inarticulate groans mixed with her breath. Finally a few shuddering shots made her cry out his name into his mouth and into the room every time he spilled his seed into her welcoming cave.

* * *

After the last shaking thrusts and pushes eventually had ebbed Tommy felt obliged to soothe her with a gentle kiss. Barbara sunk into his embrace and they kept their heated bodies still for a couple of moments. It was not completely over but a small aftershock rippled through them. Clouds of their sex' heady scent surrounded the couple and made it hard to calm down.

Eventually Tommy slid out of her and quickly cleaned it all up a bit. Barbara nervously laughed while he helped her down from the flushing cistern and properly back into her jeans. Then he cooperatively hung her bag onto her shoulder. Decently dressed they shared a languidly tender and very contented kiss that was intended to be soothing her before they left the cubicle. Barbara blushed although nobody took notice of the couple. A quick silent conversation when they passed the bar resolved their leave from those premises.

The fresh air outside cleaned their minds from all embarrassment or shame and only joyful satisfaction was left. Hand in hand they slowly walked away from that night club, towards some main roads and maybe eventually a taxi that would bring them home. The night was still young and as chance would have it tomorrow both had to be only late at work. They took a shortcut to the next road. In the silence of this side street Barbara's voice was quite loud even though she only murmured.

"I'm never going to do that again, Tommy, of that you can be sure of."

"Ah, well, maybe next time we christen the lift in the Shard?" He gave a short laugh. "I know how to trick-"

She cut him short. "Never!"

Then the sudden halt of Tommy's walk made Barbara halfway turn into his embrace.

"Oh, by the way..." he said, embraced her properly and gave her a gentle kiss. "Happy third anniversary, Mrs Lynley."

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
